Celebration Party
Previous Quest Info The grand duke has died and the mysterious man was driven away. It is time to hold a celebration party. Objective None Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Shana: Now we'll start our formal meeting! Brala: Motiti, did you touch my tail just now? Motiti: Huh? I... I haven't! Diane: I didn't see anything! Brala: Coco, what about you? Did you see? Coco: Your tail is way more boring than bombs! Coco doesn't want to play with it! I have my own tail. Brala: You... actually use your tail to play with bombs? Can anyone stop her? Diane: Diane would love to help! Motiti: Coco, if you put the bomb down, I'll tell you a secret. Coco: What is it? Motiti: Apples are better than bombs! Haha! ... Nahr: Viscount Sakan, are you sure... we need Orens here? Juven: I just think they make the meeting more fun. Carlos: ... Boss, are you sure we need to attend this? Shatina: Why not? Those guys playing with their tails isn't a bad idea. Shana: Quiet! If you can't shut your mouth, I'll have someone throw you out! Coco: Will they use the air to throw us away? Motiti: I don't want to be thrown away. Diane: Diane refuses! Brala: Being thrown away would be a humiliation for me! Shana: Then keep quiet, shorties! Motiti: ... Diane: .... Coco: ... Brala: Hey, what do you mean by 'shorties'? Linglan: What a sight! I guess I arrived on time. I heard you have a wine called Vernon Jiya. I'd like to try it. Blackglove: ...Vernon Jiya is only for specific guests. Linglan: Then please give me some drinks. Thanks. ... Linglan: Huh? Wait, why are all of you staring at me? Do you want to drink? If so, ask them to bring it yourself. I won't treat you. I hope I haven't interrupted. Miss Giulolo, are you ready to write? Giulolo: Yes, Giulolo will write down every detail that happens in the meeting! Juven Sakan: Well, let's get started. Shana: First of all, we are standing here today to celebrate a great victory! Coco: We killed the bad guys! Motiti: Are we going to split the loot next? Giulolo: Um... In 994, Viscount Sakan held a conference. The participants included the Acting Speaker Lady Linglan, Matriarch Nahr... Juven: Ladies and gentlemen, even if we were, do you want to record everything in a book? Blackglove: With physical evidence, your side of the deal will be fulfilled. Juven: ...I won't betray my promises. I swear by the glory of the Sakans. Shatina: We don't find your people reliable. Carlos: And these words are more suited for a celebratory dinner after defeating the dragon. Juven: You're right. I am here to give you invitations. To celebrate the end of the war, let's have a party! Linglan: You are quite efficient. Yesterday we just defeated a dragon and now you want to hold a party in the City Guard's name. The people will remember the Sakans' kindness. Juven: It is precisely because the people have been in such a dreary atmosphere that they need to dance and celebrate! Shana: If it's only about drinking and dancing, I won't go. I don't want to see you behave like a stupid bird competing for who has the most prettiest of feathers. Blackglove: I agree with Shana. If this is no different than other balls, the people of the slums won't attend. Juven: Please be assured that the only difference between this party and other dance ball is that everyone will get what they want... Story Chat 2 Alan: The banner on the gate mentions Finsel's hero... Juven: Sir Alan, you are a hero! Alan: Please don't call me that. It makes me feel embarrassed! Juven: I didn't make the banner. It's a masterpiece of your admirers. Alan: Admirers? Motiti: Motiti brought some nice apple pie! Coco: Here's the bomb-shaped bread Coco prepared! It's so delicious! Diane: Diane made a cloak for you, Sir Alan! Alan: Um... thank you, Miss Diane. Diane: You saved Finsel! Do you mind if Diane puts it on for you? Alan: Viscount... Juven: As soon as they heard I was throwing a party for you, these little ones asked to bring their best things. Thanks to your efforts, the party is so lively. Linglan: We have lots of wine today. Drink as much as you want! Juven: That and the desserts are provided by the Sakans and Orens. Lady B: Food made by Orens? What is Viscount Sakan thinking? Lady A: The Orens are always dirty. I bet the food is too! Noble B: Oh my, Viscount Sakan actually ate it without hesitation! Noble A: Well... The food looks good at least. Noble B: Since the Viscount tried, maybe I can... (takes a bite) Oh, it's delicious! Linglan: I didn't expect to see nobles eat food made by Orens. Juven: It's just the beginning. Linglan: So Viscount Sakan, are you going to start your performance? Juven: Ladies and gentlemen, I have something important to announce. The celebration today is not only to commemorate the outstanding achievements of the City Guard but also to announce our war against the Sullas has officially ended. Civilian Woman: Does that mean the war is over? Civilian Man: I suppose so. He is the head of the Sakans. What he said should be true! Lady B: It's finally over, huh... Juven: There's more. First, the slums in Finsel has existed for hundreds of years. It's time for those people to start governing themselves. Shana: Damn, he announced it in front of so many people. I won't be able to go back on my words now. Blackglove: This flirt is more cunning than the rest. Juven: Also, the Kangilas will settle down and bring their culture to Finsel. Lady A: Those Kangilas...! Lady B: Calm down. They've helped a lot in the war against the Sullas. Noble A: Their craftsmanship and divination is good... Juven: The specific residence and other matters will be handled by the City Council and Acting Speaker Lady Linglan. Linglan: Please be assured. Gedanh: Matriarch, he fulfilled his promise. Nahr: Maybe we'll find a new direction here. Juven: Now, enjoy tonight's festivities. Asteria, do it. Asteria: (nods) Civilian Girl: Fireworks! Civilian Woman: I haven't seen such beautiful fireworks in Finsel for a long time... Civilian Man: It proves we made the right choice to follow Viscount Sakan. Magda: ... (Yes, it's been a long time. Regardless of the fireworks, this night, or everyone's smiles...) (Even the wounds of the war haven't fully healed, Finsel still looks towards a new life.) (I hope war and chaos will never happen again.) Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 11 Category:Transcript